


Tongue Tied

by happylittlefrog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Carnival, College, Confessions, Falling In Love, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Song Lyrics, Summer, Twitch - Freeform, YouTube, dream team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylittlefrog/pseuds/happylittlefrog
Summary: It's the week of the Florida State fair! The happy buzzing of people and the warm summer nights make it almost impossible to not get over emotional, especially for Clay. What will happen when he meets a mysterious man on the ferris wheel?It was almost like life was a movie that was put on pause. The brunette needed to make a move, he needed to show Clay he cared about him. That's when George took his hand and gingerly placed it on top of Clay's, breaking the gap between the two.~this work is inspired by the song Tongue Tied by Group Love~
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. My eyes and your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! Thank you very much for reading the first chapter of Tongue Tied! This fic has been an absolute blast to write and I can't wait to continue it. That being said if you have any comments or questions dont be afraid to leave a comment!!
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe!

The LED lights of the ferris wheel illuminated a starry twilight sky. It was rather warm for a mid-summer evening in Orlando but that didn't dampen the spirits of the Florida State Fair. Every year thousands of people would pack into a gigantic field, prepared to have the time of their lives. The smell of fried foods and sweat set the scene. Music blared from speakers, mixing in with excited chatter. Children ran around, giggling at the top of their lungs. Stuffed animals and discarded food trailed behind them as their parents tried to capture every moment on camera. Young love was in the air, couples walked hand in hand, winning each other prizes at carnival games and sharing freshly made cotton candy. The sight of hundreds of dopey eyed, star crossed couples was enough to make anyone jealous, especially Clay. He had come to the State Fair with his family. It was a yearly tradition that they would buy a week's worth of tickets and spend every waking moment on the fairgrounds. 

The twenty-one-year-old male had wandered off from his family, saying he was hungry. After some protests from his younger sister, Clay was off, promising he would meet them back just in time for the fireworks. With twenty dollars in hand, Clay set off through the crowded, sweaty field. The smell of fried food and the sight of people eating only seemed to increase his unquenchable hunger. The young man followed his nose to the first food stand he could find, a standard french fry stand. The line wrapped around the building but he could care less, he needed sustenance.

Around thirty minutes and 10 dollars later Clay had completed his mission with an hour left until fireworks. Although his task was finished he didn't want to go back to his family just yet. Clay wanted to explore and take in the excitement of the first night of the fair. The boy began to aimlessly wander through the fairgrounds, hoping to find something to do. Clay had always been an adrenaline junkie, loving thrills and fast speeds. It was no surprise that after five minutes he ended up at the midway. 

The midway was a giant stretch of land, taking up a quarter of the fairgrounds. Thousands of people packed into the space, lining up to ride classic rides. Bright, flashing neon lights illuminated the dark, night sky. Metal machinery whirled through the air, accompanied by the blissful sound of laughter. Giant metal coasters dropped from the sky like shooting stars and swings spun around in a jolly manner, temporarily cooling down the otherwise warm evening. 

Clay wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as he took in the almost overwhelming atmosphere of the midway. There were so many rides and attractions that it seemed nearly impossible to enjoy everything he wanted to before the night's end. He anxiously looked around the grounds before making a quick decision. 

Paper ticket in hand Clay walked over to the ferris wheel, hoping to scope out the rest of the rides before making decisions on what to ride. He hesitantly got into line, sweat from his hands soaking the small paper ticket. He looked down, tapping hit foot and reciting the small printed numbers on the ticket to himself. He didn't take his eyes off until he was at the front of the line. There was only one person in front of him, a short boy with dark brown hair. He appeared to be about Clay's age, maybe a few years older. The mysterious man began to board the cart and Clay stumbled, following suit. Handing his ticket to the attendant he stumbled into the small gondola, making sure to tighten his seatbelt.

That's when they locked eyes. The blonde was immediately drawn in. The mysterious man's eyes were the color of warm honey. Flashing LED lights danced around, reflected off of his glowing orbs. The eyes of the man were filled with excitement, like a small child in a candy store. Clay didn't know if it was his fear of heights or the man but his heart began to pound in his chest. He had never felt this way before, promising himself years ago that he wouldn't. Why was this stranger making him feel so odd? A small smile crept on the smaller man's face and reality set in. Clay admitted what he had feared, there was no way he would ever recover from this. 

"Hi." the stranger spoke, similar to his eyes, his voice was both sweet and warm. He had a light but noticeable British accent which caused Clay's heart to skip a beat.

"Hi," Clay responded, his voice slightly shaking as the ride crept up into the stars. By now he would have begun to panic but with the man, he felt a strange sense of calm. "I'm Clay".

"Clay" the man repeated to himself, making the blonde man's heart palpitate faster. "My name's George". The stranger had a name, the most beautiful name Clay had ever heard, George. The brunette smiled as he took in the view of the fair, the world looked so small, people the size of ants mindlessly wandered through the field. Clay swore he could see the Atlantic in the distance, even though the ride hasn't reached the top. 

"George", Clay repeated, the name rolling off his tongue. Saying his name felt so right yet so wrong at the same time. His worried expression was replaced with a soft smile. Time was at a standstill. What had felt like hours was only shy of three minutes. Even though they just met, Clay was confident he had never met anyone that makes him feel the way George did. Looking at the man Clay spoke again "So George, tell me about yourself" 

George kicked his feet gently, rocking the gondola. This caused Clay to immediately grasp onto the horizontal, iron bar sitting across his lap. Rust and weathering had caused the bar to no longer shine its originally silver color, instead, it was a light brown and reeked of metal, this caused Clay to worry. His knuckles immediately turned a ghost white but George didn't notice, not yet at least.

"Well" George began speaking, his words soft although his loud volume. He smiled softly at the taller man before returning his gaze to the world below him, " I'm from Brighton, England. I came to the fair for a week so I would have something to do. Maybe I'll meet the love of my life like in those cliche teenage romcoms." An awkward silence fell between the pair before George took a breath and continued "I'm 24 years old. My favorite color is blue and my favorite animals are cats". Clay took a mental note to show him Patches later. 

George stopped speaking and looked at the taller man, a look of curiosity on his face "So..." Clay began, dreading the answer that was soon to come. He had grown an attachment to the man within the five minutes they had been together. If George went back to England Clay didn't know how he would cope. Sure he would meet other people but no one like George. "Why are you here? Like why Orlando out of all places?" 

George let out a small laugh. His laugh sounded like the most beautiful song in the world, a song Clay could listen to on repeat and never grow tired of. " Oh um I got a scholarship to Florida University" This was met by a small gasp from the taller man 

"No way" Clay mumbled, looking into George's eyes, almost drowning in the pools of honey and hope. "I just began my junior year there! I'm in their computer programming program." The tall man's heart began racing as tears welled up in his eyes. Clay had never felt this way about anyone. The instant connection between him and George made him feel something, it made him feel alive. Clay thought that he would never get to see the man again, that he would be hopeless and alone forever. He wasn't going to be alone, not anymore. The chances that George went to the same school as him were practically infinitesimal and the fact he did was almost overwhelming. 

George however took notice of the tears, they glimmered neon colors. His mind began racing, thinking he did something wrong to hurt the man. The tears didn't seem sad, Clay was still smiling, his eyes still had a child-like wonder. He hated to admit it but even while crying Clay looked beautiful. "Are you alright?" George asked, concern tracing his otherwise sweet voice. He wanted Clay to be okay. He wanted to make Clay okay.

Clay frantically nodded, having to make up a response on the spot. He couldn't let George know about his feelings, besides they just met. "Yeah! I've never been better! I- I mean I'm okay, the heights are just freaking me out a little bit." He nervously glanced down, thousands of people scrambled below them, reminding him of ants on their way to a dropped piece of food. He could only look down for a few seconds before he began to shake. Careful not to rock the gondola, Clay snapped his head up, looking back into George's eyes. Though he would never admit it, the man was scared as to how the brunette would react to his fears, what if he was mocked and ridiculed for them.

Suddenly, however, the world stood still. Pedestrians stopped in their tracks, their children who were previously vibrant and lively now stood still. Music that once had been blaring suddenly halted, leaving only the sounds of the boy's breaths. It was almost like life was a movie that was put on pause. The brunette needed to make a move, he needed to show Clay he cared about him. That's when George took his hand and gingerly placed it on top of Clay's, breaking the gap between the two. A firework exploded in Clay's heart as he turned his hand, squeezing the brunette's hand instead of the iron bar. Time stood still. For a second the rest of humanity melted away and it was just the two of them. Clay and George at the top of the world.

The moment didn't last forever, although both boys would be perfectly content if it did. The world began to move again, loud music blared from speakers as children scrambled around, running to different games and rides. Things were different this time around though. For the first time in his life, Clay didn't feel the sensation of deep-rooted anxiety. The fears that had previously controlled his life were gone. He was free at last. 

George broke the silence that had fallen over the two, holding onto Clay's hand with a tight but reassuring grip. "It's alright Clay," he whispered to the other, his voice warm and comforting "nothing bad can happen to you while I'm here." The smaller of the two gently rubbed a circle into the soft but sweaty palm of the other. Clay smiled softly at this action, his muscles relaxing at the feeling.

The two sat in bliss for the rest of the ride. As the ferris wheel spun in an infinite loop their minds raced and hearts beat in unison. The two were comfortable enough that they didn't need to say a word for them to enjoy each other's company, the loving touch of their hands was just enough. Eventually, the gondola rocked back and forwards, reaching the ground. Although the metal bar was unlocked and they were on safe, sturdy ground George refused to let go of Clay's hand, instead of taking in the body heat of the other. He didn't want to let go of Clay's hand, their fingers interlocked like they were made for each other.

A loud boom echoed through the fairgrounds, catching almost everyone off guard and disrupting the peace between the pair. Bright luminescent colors fell from the sky like shooting stars as Clay quickly let go of George's hand. He was late. Did he spend that much time wandering around? "I have to go." Clay spoke quickly, words jumbling as they spilled out of his mouth "I'm going to be here tomorrow. Meet me at ten by the petting zoo."

George nodded quickly taking in Clay's words. Although he was sad to leave the other he was ready to spend a whole day with him tomorrow. Looking into the man's eyes George spoke, "Got it. Goodbye Clay, it was nice meeting you." The man's words were soft and delicate yet filled with an emotion Clay couldn't understand, an emotion that has fueled humans for centuries on end. Love.

"Goodbye George, I'll see you tomorrow, I promise" Clay spoke taking one last look into the pools of honey that were George's eyes. He turned around and began walking towards his family before turning back, he didn't want to, it was almost as if his own body was betraying him. "I love you", the words echoed through his ears as his heart filled with instant regret but it was too late, George had already disappeared into the crowds leaving behind Clay and his racing thoughts.


	2. Like Peter Pan up in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saying goodbye to George for the night Clay returns to his family for the fireworks. From there he reflects on the events that played out with his younger sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all!! I'd like to thank you guys for reading this story! 100 reads in a day is absolutely insane!
> 
> As usual if anyone has suggestions on how to make the story better don't hesitate to comment down below
> 
> Stay safe and drink plenty of water

Clay stood still in the ocean of sweaty, exuberant bodies, people bumped against each other as they rushed to get a better view of the night sky. Not Clay though, with his feet anchored in place he stared into the abyss. As much as he didn't want to admit it he was looking for the person that made his life so much better, the person that gave him hope for what was yet to come, George. Clay wanted George. Hell, Clay needed George. He needed to hold him tenderly. He needed to wrap his warm arms around the boy. Clay yearned to hear George's soft calming voice. He yearned to hear George say the three words that mean so much. Clay's life was unpredictable but one thing he knew was that with George everything will be alright. Despite it being hours away, it felt as if it would be centuries until Clay, could hold George's hand again.

The emotions Clay felt towards the man were fairly foreign. It was almost as if he was on a high, the bright neon lights seemed even brighter, shining down upon him like stars from the heavens, but this time they had meaning. It was almost as if the lights were speaking to Clay, speaking words of encouragement and love, telling him that George was the one. Music continued to blare but this time it wasn't met by the voices of thousands of humans, instead, silence swept through the crowds, it wasn't unsettling though. It was the pleasant kind of silence, like waking up early in the morning to enjoy an orange sunrise or the blissful moment after a first kiss. This silence made Clay's stomach churn. For the first time, he was completely alone with his thoughts of George. Clay needed to distract himself, he needed to escape his thoughts or else he might implode. The boy took a deep breath, centering himself before beginning to wander through the fairgrounds, back to his family.

A deep boom was heard throughout the fairgrounds, shaking the concrete ground. This time however nobody was caught off guard, instead, they were fixated on the night sky. Stars and Planets were replaced with bright flashes of red and blue. Colorful sparks instantly tumbled down to earth like angels rejected from the heavens. Children gasped in shock as colors exploded in the clear night sky. Normally Clay would be fascinated by the fireworks but not now, not today. He couldn't focus on color bursts in the sky when the thought of the stranger plagued his mind. George was his everything. Every single coherent thought in his head had been replaced with George, whether it was the way their fingers laced together like a jigsaw puzzle or the way his smile lit up Clay's life. The past hour had felt like nothing short of a dream. If this new life of his was a dream then Clay never wanted to wake up again.

The man's feet stopped as he looked into the maze of picnic tables that sat before him, trying to find where his family was located. That's when they caught his eyes, five people sitting at a picnic table, laughing and joking with each other. Half-eaten food and card games were spilled out over a white plastic table cloth. Two children wearing matching Florida State hoodies appearing to be over the age of ten stared up in wonder, watching the fireworks. The youth looked almost nothing alike, the only similarities coming from their mannerisms. The was a carbon copy of her mother, rich, golden hair tumbled down her shoulders, stopping halfway down her back. Her eyes were a piercing blue, yet they were filled with a child-like wonder. The boy on the other hand took after his father, messy tufts of brown hair sat on his head. His dark brown eyes peered up into the sky, reflecting the bright flashes of color. A young adult woman sat across the table from the children, taking photos on a bright yellow Polaroid camera. The bright flash illuminated the faces of the pair. The photographer looked like a combination of both of her parents, dirty blonde hair swept just past her shoulders. Her green eyes stared through the camera lens as she captured the youth. She looked to be just out of college, whether that was from her mature composure or the lack of innocence in her eyes was anyone's guess. Clay, like his older sister, looked like a combination of both of his parents, the only difference was the child-like wonder that remained in his deep green eyes. The look in his green orbs was something he was sure he would never lose no matter what.

Clay smiled gently as he took his spot at the table next to the two children. Almost immediately the younger girl snapped her head, giving her older brother a menacing stare. This was met by the girl giving Clay a flick to the arm. For the fact Drista was barely fourteen she was a force to be reckoned with. Giggles instantaneously erupted from both her and the younger boy seated to her left. Clay rolled his eyes, this was standard behavior from his younger siblings. Although they would constantly torment him Clay loved them more than anything in the world though. He waited patiently for Drista to get distracted by another colorful flash of light before weakly flicking her back.

Instantly Drista gasped, rubbing her arm to amp up the dramatics. "Mommm!" the younger girl whined loudly, attracting the attention of quite a few bystanders. She gave her brother an evil smirk before looking back at her mom, giving her puppy dog eyes to try and gain sympathy, "Clay just flicked me!" she exclaimed, giggling quietly to herself.

"Clayton." His mother spoke. She laughed softly, not being able to take her children seriously. They would always banter with each other, whether it was typical sibling mockery or threatening to stab each other with forks. She knew Drista was the instigator of all the teasing, though she would never take it too far.

Clay rolled his eyes and looked at Drista, his mind was too occupied to try and battle with her, "fine. I'm sorry for flicking you". Normally Clay would put up an argument, trying to get back at his younger sister for her crimes but something was different today. 

Drista paused, ignoring the fireworks going off above her. The night sky flashed as she turned her head and glanced up at her brother. A confused yet concerned look spread across her face. It wasn't like him to just give up a fight. Something had to be going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it. "Alright." Drista spoke, her voice low "what's going on?" 

A firework exploded into the sky as Clay froze. He scrambled trying to come up with a proper response to the question. His sister, although young was phenomenal at reading people, within a few seconds she could tell if a complete stranger was upset. "It's nothing, don't worry" Clay spoke quickly, trying to divert her attention " did you see that firework?" he pointed up into the dark night sky "purple is such a nice color isn't it?"

Drista shook her head, she wasn't going to give into Clay's bullshit this easy. Although she loved fireworks and purple was her favorite color her brother was much more important than a few flashes of colorful chemicals. Drista was going to figure out what was up with her brother whether it killed her or not. " Clayton," she said slightly annoyed at her older brother's avoidance, "don't make me force it out of you". 

"Fine," Clay spoke, looking out into the distance. Families were sprawled out as far as the eyes could see. The grass was covered with children laying on their backs to get a good look at the spectacle while the parents smiled, watching their innocent reactions. Young couples held hands, but instead of looking at the night sky they looked at each other, absolutely captivated by the presence of each other. At that moment Clay could see it, him and George laying together on the grass, so deeply in love with each other that the rest of the world melted away. "I think I'm in love" he admitted shyly, waiting for his younger sister to relentlessly mock him.

Drista squealed and grabbed Clay's arm, shaking him roughly in excitement "oh my god who is she!" Drista was quite excited for her brother, it was about time he found love. She was prepared to play Cupid and get her brother the love of his life.

Clay ripped his arm away from Drista and looked down at the ground. He fidgeted with his fingers as his stomach twisted into knots. Anxious thoughts filled his brain as his heart began to palpitate. Clay knew Drista was the most accepting person in the world, she would always be happy for Clay no matter the circumstances. Despite the fact, he still dreaded having to break the news. He didn't want his sister to think of him differently. "Um actually," he paused and took a breath, trying to fend off his increasing anxiety "it's a boy". 

A smile spread across Drista's face as the speed of the fireworks falling to earth increased. Bright flashes of light now constantly illuminated the dark night sky "Clay," Drista spoke, "you know I'll always love you no matter what," she wrapped her arms around her brother in a warm embrace "you'll always be my big brother. Now why don't you tell me about him, I want to know everything." Drista's eyes shimmered in excitement, ready to hear all about her brother's possible suitor.

Clay smiled as a metaphorical weight was lifted off his chest. For so long Clay had spent his life in solitude, hiding who he truly was in fear of exile. He no longer had to hide, he no longer had to live in fear. He was free. "Well," Clay began, a smile grew on his face at just the thought of George, causing Drista to quietly giggle "his name is George. I have never seen anyone like him Drista. His eyes are so full of hope and wonder. Did you know he grabbed my hand earlier? Our fingers fit perfectly together, like a key and lock" Clay took a breath "it's almost as if we were made for each other Drista, I've never felt this way about anyone before". 

"Clay," Drista began "if you love this person go get him." She let go of her brother and looked up at the night skies. One final firework went off into a smoke-filled sky, "I promise you, if George passes you up then he isn't worth it". The people around them went silent, parents began picking up their exhausted children. Couples snuck one last kiss before going their separate ways, ready to go home after a long day at the fair.

Clay took a deep breath, his mind racing as thoughts of George danced around in his head. Clay needed to be kissed. He needed to be held and told he mattered. There was no one else he'd rather be with than George. "Promise?" The man held out his pinky, it was a juvenile action but to Clay, it meant the world.

Drista locked pinkies with Clay as she stared into the distance at the now dark night sky. She was going to make sure her brother was happy, after all, he deserved it more than anyone " I promise."


End file.
